Cookie Randomness
by Super UNnatural
Summary: Not a good title for a story, but I couldn't think of anything. Don't get between Bella and her cookies. Read to find out why. Better than it sounds, hopefully. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so me and my sister Brittany were making cookies and we ended up with this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

"Emmett? What are you doing?" I walked into the kitchen, to eat the cookies Esme made for me, when I saw Emmett hovering over something. He looked at me, the look on his face was like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing. Why would I be up to something? Can't a guy stand here and just appreciate the view?" He looked at the wall.

"Why are you looking at the wall and...OME!! ARE THOSE MY _COOKIES? _What are you doing to my chocolate chip cookies??" I screamed, even though with his vampire hearing he would hear me perfectly even if I whispered.

"You don't have to shout Bella, The cookies are fine." But I didn't believe him. I walked over to him and saw a spatula in his hand and my cookies on the counter.

"Of course I need to shout. You're going to kill my cookies. EDWA-" Emmett's hand was over my mouth in seconds.

"Oh no you don't. I'll tell you what I'm doing. There are cookies stuck together and I'm going to perform surgury. Now are you going to cry for Edward?" I nodded my head. Emmett sighed. If he was human, I would have bit him right now. Keeping his hand over my mouth, he took the spatula and started 'performing surgury'. Just as he touched the pan, my cookies went on the floor.

"Oops." Oh I was mad. I started screaming even though his hand was still on my mouth. Hey, I wanted cookies and he destroyed the last batch. Edward burst into the room, when he saw the tears in my eyes (they were because I was angry), his eyes went wide and came to my rescue.

"Bella, love. What's wrong? What happened?" I buried my head in his chest to hide the tears. His arms wrapped around me.

"I wanted cookies and I came in here to get some and I found Emmett. He said he was 'performing surgury,'" I made air quotes. "And then I tried to call you and he covered my mouth, and then he knocked them on the floor and then I started crying because I was mad." I was babbling now, I tended to do that a lot.

"Emmett. I can't believe you made my angel cry. Esme." He didn't need to yell. Esme came in and when she seen the mess, she asked what happened. I told her what I told Edward and she was upset.

"I made those cookies for Bella and you ruin them. I want you to clean up the mess you made and by clean up, you have to eat the cookies on the floor. That should teach you to leave the food I make for her alone." Emmett's eyes went wide and Esme turned to me. "I'll make you some more cookies Bella, dear. They should be done soon." I nodded and went with Edward into the living room.

I was on his lap talking when Emmett came in through the kitchen door. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey Emmett, you have a cookie crumb, right there." I pointed to my chin and he growled.

"Don't even think about it Emmett." Edward growled. Answering Emmett's thoughts. Emmett started mumbling at vampire speed and headed up the stairs, probably to throw up all my cookies.

Esme came in with a brand new batch of cookies and I smiled. "Thank you Esme. I hope it wasn't much trouble." She smiled at me as she handed me the plate.

"Of course it wasn't any trouble. Enjoy them Bella." I thanked her one again and started eating my cookies. They were so good, they melted in my mouth. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the wonderful taste. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Are they good, love?" I smiled but didn't open my eyes.

"Delicious." I opened my eyes and turned to him. He was smiling. "Do you want to try one?"

"No. I don't think so." I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my cookie.

"Are you sure." He laughed and I closed my eyes. He kissed the top of my head.

"Eat your cookies Bella." I smiled and did what I was told.

**My sister ended up doing surgery on the cookies and she was so serious about it I ended up laughing and she cut one of the cookies in half. Then we had a whole laughing **_**fit **_**that mom looked at us like we were crazy. Anyway, read and review!**


	2. Author's Note

I am no longer Real Men Sparkle16. I have decided to change my name to go with my current love, Supernatural. I'll be putting up a new story soon and hopefully the sequel to Hybrid will be next.

XOXO,

Super UNnatural


End file.
